Actions Not Remembered
by Antigone1
Summary: A mind controlling mutant turns each mutant against him/herself....it's got is all, angst, humor, some Brotherhood, attempted murder...everything you look for in a well rounded story =) Try it! The first chapter is for background, but the rest are about
1.

"Pass it here

Hey every1!!This is the second of my attempts to write fanfic, so let me know what u think. Please R/R =)I really need the support, critizism, support, flames, and support. lol =)I'm not gonna put a "you have to do 38925 reviews before I continue" thing 'cause I think that its unfair to the people, however few, who want to finish reading the story.Plus, if there are very few people reading the story, it leads to people making up names and reviewing the story and gives the author a false sense of confidenc…but I digress =)Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclamer:as of this chapter, I own everything (ha), except Mystique (but I assure you that will change VERY soon…soon I'll own her too (j/k =)) 

"Pass it here!I'm open!"

Taylor Suirt yelled from his unguarded position in front of the goalie, but his screaming was in vain.It was the semi-finals in his soccer league and he hadn't been passed the ball once this year.He'd only been put in four times and only when his team was leading by like ten goals, which, coincidently, was the margin between the teams in the game.He looked at the guy with the ball and waved his arms like an idiot.

"Here I'm open!No one's guarding me!"

The other team, noticing that Taylor _never_ was passed the ball, was concentrating their efforts on the star of Taylor's team, Matt Kindle.Quite unsuccessfully though, for Matt had just received the pass, yet again, and was making his way towards his opponent's goal.

"I'll never get the ball now," Taylor muttered to himself, but he continued to voice his plea.

"Pass it here!Here!Pass it HERE!"Taylor screamed at Matt.

Incredibly, his screams were answered.Matt, whom everyone firmly believed had never even learned _how_ to pass the ball, let alone done the action, passed the ball to Taylor, by far the worst player on the team.Taylor succeeded in stopping the ball, despite his amazement at actually being passed to, though he promptly missed the kick and fell flat on his ass.

Matt looked on in astonishment, not because Taylor had missed the kick and was now on the ground, because he did that all the time, but because he actually _had_ the ball.Matt knew he had the ball just a second ago, and he knew that he sure as hell wouldn't pass the ball to that freak, so how did Taylor end up with it?

Taylor had no clue what would possess Matt to pass him the ball.Guilt?Pity?Wanting to make Taylor look like and ass?It couldn't have been because of friendship, because that would mean they would have to have been friends, and that sure as hell wasn't the case, so what could it have been?It was a fluke, a mistake, a shift in the space-time continuum, something that was a once-in-a-life-time-your-luck-will-never-be-that-good-no-matter-how-many-fortune-cookies-you-eat thing.

But, the same thing happened in the championship game the next day.Different person passing to Taylor, but he still got the ball, for the second time in his life, and, again, fell flat on his ass.The point however, is that he was passed the ball in the _championship_ game.It was a miracle he was even out on the field to begin with.He was sitting on the bench for the first quarter, mentally ordering the coach to put him in, and the coach put him in.When the game was over, the coach spent 20 minutes screaming at him for being on the field, but he had put him in, much to the disbelief and objections of his fellow benchwarmers.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Taylor noticed that similar things were happening to him.He wasn't getting soccer balls kicked to him in the school hallways, but he was getting attention from teachers, and other students, where and when he wanted it.If he knew the question, he would be called on.If he didn't someone else would.If he wanted to talk to someone, he, or she =), would come over, as if they had been called.

This made Taylor uneasy.Not to say that he wasn't thrilled with his newfound luck, but it wasn't normal.He was they guy that was totally ignored by the girls that he was interested in, had the unfailing ability to project that "I didn't read the chapter, please don't call on me," look to teachers who couldn't resist making fools of their students and always had things, generally, not go his way.

He was walking home from school, dwelling on this issue, when he literally ran into a woman walking in the opposite direction.

"Sorry," he muttered as he picked up the book he had dropped.

"You really should pay more attention to where you are walking…Taylor," replied the woman.

"Yeah, well, I'll keep that in min-…Hey!How'd you know my name?"He took a good look at her for the first time.She was mid-thirties, maybe, slim, had dark hair, glasses and not the warmest facial features.

"I know all about you.I probably know some aspects of you better than you know them yourself," was her reply to his question.

By this time, Taylor was majorly creeped out.He tried to walk past her.

"Whatever," he said."Freak," he muttered under his breath.

"Not freak…mutant,"

He turned around to face her, but was surprised, and horrified, to see a thing with blue skin and red hair standing where the creepy yet normal looking woman had been only moments before.He stared at her in astonishment, paralyzed by fear.She looked amused at his expression.

"How rude of me.I seem to have forgotten that you know nothing of me or what I represent.Let me start off by introducing myself.I am Mystique."


	2. He'll be coming to Bayside when he come...

Hey

Hey!Please, R/R, or I won't write any more!J/k (about the not writing anymore, not the R/R, still do that lol) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only Taylor, (my attempt to own Mystique failed (though I don't know why I ever wanted her, I'd much rather have Kurt=))

"Eww!Kurt!!!!"Kitty half cried, half gagged.

"Vat?"The fuzzy blue boy, now masked by a hologram, asked, his mouth full of his own food concoction.It was a polish sausage, wrapped in bologna, smothered in ketchup and peanut butter, all put in a hotdog bun.

Evan walked up to the table, looked from Kitty to Kurt to Kurt's "sandwich" and gave Kurt a high-five."Excellent!"

"Figures you'd side with him," Kitty sighed as she blew a stray strand of hair from her face and grimaced as she watched Evan, under Kurt's instruction, attempt to recreate Kurt's food abomination. 

As the others of the group arrived at the lunch table, they chose rather to ignore the disgusting mesh of normally edible foods than to comment on it.

"So, did y'all see that new kid?Ah think his name is Taylor, or Tyler or…something."Rogue said in an attempt to not look at Kurt and Evan.

"Yeah, I think he's in my gym class.He's not very uh (snicker) athletically inclined," Scott's remark got him an elbow from Jean."Oww!God, Jean, whaddya do that for?"

"You deserved it."She said simply, ending the discussion

"He's in my history class.He sat through the whole class with his feet on Tony's chair and did nothing.I woulda thought Mrs. Genero would scream at him or Tony would, like, beat the crap outta him, but they just didn't care.It was like they didn't even notice."Kitty told what she knew of the new kid.

"So…"Scott tried to get more information out of her.

"So what?"Kitty had no clue what he meant.

"Whaddya think of him?"

"Of him?Well, his clothes were okay, but he was, like, wearing the wrong shade of blue.With such pale skin, you want something that makes you look like you have more color, not less.He should also think of spiking his hair, I mean, the way he had it was okay but I think it would look totall- what?"Everyone was just staring at her."Its not my fault that some guys have no clue how to accentuate their best features."

Scott shook his head in an exasperated way and replied, "No, I don't want you to analyze his fashion sense, do you think that he's a…well he's uh…do you think he'd be happy at the Institute?"

Kitty had since then become preoccupied with Kurt and Evan.They were loudly discussing how the color of Kurt's hair didn't accentuate the logo on his shirt and how he couldn't decide whether to dye his hair or change the shirt.

"Vell, if I change mein shirt, how can I be sure that mein hair vill bring out the most beautiful properties of _that_ logo.At least if I dye mein hair, I can be _positive_ that I would have _one_ perfect ensemble."Kurt mocked Kitty only to get his tail painfully yanked on, discretely of course.

"Kitty!"Scott tried again.

"Sheesh, what?"

"Do you think he'd fit in at the Institute?"Scott asked through gritted teeth?

"How would I know?I told you he spent the whole class just sitting there.I'm not sure how he managed that…God, if that is an ability, to make people ignore you, like, sign me up!"

"Well, we'd better find out soon, because if he is and he's not on our side…"Jean deliberately let her voice trail off.

"Taylor Suirt, please report to the principal's office immediately.Taylor Suirt, please report to the principal's office."The PA woman's nasally voice called the guy in question to Mystique's office.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Rogue.

"Vich one?" countered Kurt.

Once in Mystique's office, Taylor felt a sudden surge of uneasiness.He did not want to be there.The woman still creeped him out.

"Hello Taylor," was her greeting to him."I trust your first day went smoothly."

"Yeah, smooth," the only reason for that was because that's the way he wanted it to go.He forced all his teachers to completely ignore him after meeting him.He had basically hung out with Lance, Pietro and Todd the rest of the day.

"Excellent.I have a small assignment for you.To test your ability."

"Sure," he was anxious to learn how to be in more control of his powers.Sure, he was able to fool a few teachers here and there, but that was small stuff.Any larger command than "Ignore me"lasted, if it was obeyed, only a few minutes at most, and people when they "wake up" can get _really _pissed.

"I want you to look at these photographs.Study them.These are the people that you are going to test your abilities on."

"Who are they," though he didn't really either way, he asked to know the identity of the people he was about to test his skills on.

"They are the X-Men." 


	3. Suicidal??!!!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!I'd like to thank the 4 people that reviewed my story (that wasn't disappointment or me being a little upset, not at all) I know, I know, I said that reviews basically don't have an impact on how I write my stories, which is true…to a point.Every author, myself included, wants to work on things that are keeping readers happy.If my other story(s) are interesting people more, well, yeah I'm gonna work a little harder and a little faster…on them.I like this story, and no matter what, am going to finish it, not in like 2 years, because I can't stand dragging things out for that long, but in a matter of weeks, but still, I really need something, criticism, support, flames, anything I'm totally open to it.I need to know what everyone likes and hates, throw me a bone here people =) lol ( I hate being miss serious, but I really need to know whether anyone (besides the four people who reviewed, who are now my favorite people in the world and I thank them ten billion times =) )is likeing, hating or even reading my story. ) Anyway, on with the show.Again, PULLLEEEEAAASSSEEE R/R it REALLY means the world to me.Oh and this fic is sooooo totally not going to be about my character, I needed to build a background and everything, but, besides what Taylor does to the X-Men, he will not be mentioned constantly.

Disclaimer: I own Taylor, only him, nothing else, no point in suing

Taylor sat in the bushes by the Xavier Institute, lying in wait for his test subjects to return from school.It had been yesterday that he received the assignment from Mystique and he was anxious to complete it.He had skipped out on the last period, thanks to his wonderful ability to make people think he was still there.His powers were growing, he could feel it.He had an intense workout and training session the day before and that had significantly raised the level on which he could control people.Before his powers were, well, not that powerful.He could barely control people, it was hard to make them complete even the simplest tasks.Now, with the controlling techniques Mystique had taught him, he felt…stronger.Just that afternoon, he had taken control over Lance and nearly had him sticking his head in a large bowl of jello…nearly.Lance, needless to say, was not happy.Taylor knew he would be sore for a week, for Lance had been in the process ofbeating the shit outta him before Taylor was able to regain control of Lances mind, giving him the chance to run.

He heard a car approaching and crouched down lower in the bushes.He listened to verify that it washis targets that had just arrived and peeked his head out from its cover to get a better look.

"Yeah, like totally, I cannot believe that anyone could want jello that much.Did you see the look on his face when he was like 2 inches from washing his face with it…It was _priceless!_I have never seen anything so funny in my life!"Kitty was laughing hysterically, causing Taylor to muffle a laugh as he recalled the events that happened during lunch.

"Ya, and did ya see wha' happened after tha'?Lance went after that new kid, did ya see how he ran?Now _that_ was funny!"Rogue laughed, causing Kitty to laugh and they both fell down, clutching their sides.Taylor clenched his jaw.She, the one with the streak of white hair, would be his first victim.

"Oh my God Rogue!You are so, like evil!"Kitty exclaimed, still on the ground, "I gotta go to the bathroom, before I pee my pants!"Kitty ran, in a quite amusing fashion into the institute,but Rogue remained on the ground.She had ceased laughing, but was staring up at the clouds.

Taylor saw this as his chance.He focused his mind, all of it, on Rogue.She blinked profusely, but remained in control of her own mind.Taylor tried again, focusing even harder.This time he succeeded.She got up and started walking towards the street.She followed the driveway to the gate, opened it and walked out.She made her way to the street, busy with commuters, for it was rush hour.She continued walking, right out into the traffic.It was a miracle she was not hit straight away.She stopped in the middle of one of the lanes and waited.A semi-truck came barreling down with the objective of hitting Rogue, for it was much to large and coming much too fast to avoid her.Rogue just stood there, not in control of her own mind, not comprehending what was about to happen.

The truck driver honked its horn in a desperate attempt to get the girl to get out of his way.Unfortunatly, Taylor's hold was too strong to be disrupted by a simple car honk.Rogue's mind was in no condition to determine the best way to protect her.

But Logan's was.Thanks to his lightning quick abilities, he was able to tackle Rogue out of the way and onto the side of the road seconds before the truck would have made her street pizza.That was enough to break Taylor's hold.

"Kid, are you alright?"Logan pushed himself off of Rogue helped her up. 

"Yeah, ah think so…"Rogue answered a confused look on her face.

"Good…What the hell where you doing?!"Logan turned the girl to face him, quite roughly, not willing to accept what the obvious implication.

"Ah…ah don't know,"Rogue answered honestly, for she really had no clue why she was on the side of the road, or, really, what Logan was talking about.

"Come on, lets go see the Professor,"Logan guided her across when the traffic broke, as if to prevent her from flinging herself in front of the next on-coming car.

Taylor watched Rogue being led into the Institute by a surly looking man.He was furious that his mind control had been interfered with, but ecstatic that it had held for such a long time.He vowed to return, once his strength had returned.He watched the pair enter the institute before turning leaving to report to Mystique.


	4. Intervention

Hey ooooo I'm up to 8 reviews

Hey ooooo I'm up to 8 reviews!!!I'm actually excited…my mind was spoiled by getting such a big response from my other 2 fics…but I'm better now =)Thank you to all who reviewed, these were some of the greatest comments I've had, which in a way is worth a lot more than having a lot of them…but don't get me wrong, I LIVE for comments and want a lot of them lol!!

Disclaimer:don't own 'em 

Logan walked Rogue to Professor Xavier's room, not speaking, but keeping a close eye on her the entire way.She felt almost as if he didn't trust her, didn't want to leave her alone.The only problem for her, besides that he was really creeping her out, was that she had no clue why he was acting like that.It was almost as if her memory had lost a chunk of itself.She went from lying on the ground, watching the clouds to being pushed to the side of the road and tumbling with Logan into a ditch.

"Charles,"Logan pushed open the door to the Professor's study."I think we need to talk,"

The Professor looked from Logan to Rogue and quickly answered, "Yes, of course."

They sat down and Logan told the Professor what had happened, according to his point of view.

"I was walking out of the garage when I saw the kid walking down the driveway to the gate.I followed her and watched her walk into the middle of the street and just _stand_ there.This semi was coming and she wasn't moving, so I tackled her out of the way."He turned to Rogue, "What the hell were you thinking?You couldn't have been even considerin-" 

The Professor stepped in, "Logan, let's let Rogue tell her side,"

Rogue felt as if she were on trial, "Ah don't know wha' to say.Ah, ah don't remember any of this."Rogue was growing more confused by the second, "Ah, really don't!"She pleaded with them to believe her.

The Professor thought for a moment."Rogue, would you be against me probing you mind?Then I could get a real sense of what happened."

Rogue was anxious to prove to them she was not crazy…or suicidal.She quickly agreed to letting the Professor see inside her mind.Charles went over to her and put his fingers to her temples.He saw what had happened exactly as Rogue remembered it.

"It seems that you are telling exactly what you remember."The Professor stated when he was through.

"Ya, I don't remember a thing."Rogue was so grateful that the Professor believed her that she almost laughed.

"Then what happened?"Logan knew what he saw, the kid would have been road kill if he hadn't seen her.

"You say that she just got up and walked straight to the road?"The Professor questioned Logan and received a brisk nod, "Interesting,"

"Wha' is it Professor?"Rogue hated not knowing things, especially when they concerened her.

"I really don't know Rogue.Now, why don't you go up to your room, take a quick rest before dinner?"The Professor suggested and Rogue reluctantly agreed.

After she had left, Logan turned to the Professor.

"What is it Charles?"Logan could see that the man was thinking about something.

"I have a hypothesis."Logan's sharp gaze persuaded Charles to explain himself, "I'm not sure, but come, let's go to Cerebro."

Taylor found Mystique in her office, under the persona of Principal Darkholme.

"Yo, Mystique,"Taylor strolled in and shut the door.Mystique reverted to her original form.

"Did you carry out your orders?"She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, it worked to.Almost had the one with the bad streaking job making herself street pizza."Taylor said as he lazily sat down ina chair.

"Almost?What went wrong?"Mystique looked hard at her new recruit.

"That guy, the wolf one you showed me the pic of, he came and pushed her out of the way right before the truck woulda,"He made screeching sounds then a splat. 

"But she was under your control?"Mystique was trying to analyze the situation.

"Totally, and when she got up, she had no clue what had happened.It was sweet!"Taylor smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure."Mystique responded.

"Ya need me for anything else?"Taylor was drained, but wanted to explore his new found power.

"No, go, rest, but continue your assignment tomorrow."Mystique motioned for him to leave as she morphed back into her more human disguise.

~Hey!You guys like?Any comments, suggestions, flames, praise…put them all on reviews.I luv to read them and they really keep me writing.


	5. No, not again

Hey, here it is, the next chapter…sorry it hasn't been updated in a little bit…been busy, anyway, hope you enjoy

Hey, here it is, the next chapter…sorry it hasn't been updated in a little bit…been busy, anyway, hope you enjoy!!

The rest of the X-Men were lounging about in the rec room.They were making idle chatter, when the conversation gradually floated over to Rogue.

"Vhy did Logan bring her in like zat, he never comes in viz anybody," Kurt asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know, anybody know what happened?"Scott looked around and Kitty spoke up.

"I was with her right before, and she, like, wasn't strange or anything."Kitty had no information of real interest, but continued rambling, when Evan came running into the room.

"Yo, guys, guess what I heard!!"Everyone looked at him, Kurt was especially attentive.After a few seconds, the group grew impatient.

"Well, are you going to tell us?"Jean asked, somewhat aggravated.

"Yeah, just thought I'd add in a dramatic pause.I was strolling by the Prof.'s room when I accidentally heard Rogue, Logan and the Professor talking…"He trailed off.

"And…" Kitty impatiently.

"Man, Rogue tried to kill herself."Evan's news got a reaction from everyone.No one saw that coming.

"You mean she tried to commit suicide?!?"Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah man, I mean, since I was only strolling by and not stopping to listen or anything, that's all I got, but I guess she jumped in front of a car or something."

"Is she alright?"Jean asked, concerned.

"Like I said, I didn't stick around to be caught, but she's alive, if that's what ya mean."Evan shrugged.

"Charles, what's going on?Why doesn't the kid remember anything?"Logan asked when they reached Cerebro's chamber.

"I'm not sure, but I did detect some type of signature where the missing memories should have been.It is possible that we are dealing with a mutant with the ability to force others to do its bidding."Logan gave a brisk nod at what the Professor offered him.

"If there is a mutant out there with that ability, how do we stop it?"Logan asked.

"Again, I can only give speculation.First, let me scan the area with Cerebro.Perhaps it will answer some of our questions."The Professor wheeled himself into the chamber, leaving Logan outside, brooding.

Charles dawned Cerebro and quickly scanned the area.The machine announced the presence of a new mutant, and Charles quickly exited the chamber with the information. 

"There is a new presence in the area.Most likely, one of Mystique's recruits."Charles announced.

"Should we tell the kids?"Logan asked gruffly.

"No, I don't think so.Not right now.We should first find out all we can.Can you go on a scouting mission?Find out all you can, if Mystique has a new recruit, or if we are dealing with something else." 

"Can do."Logan said as he walked away.

Taylor was growing bored.He went back to the house that he shared with the rest of the Brotherhood.He was now in the basement, lying on the couch, trying to avoid Lance who was still a bit pissed at the whole Jell-O incident.

He sat up.He could not take not doing anything, especially when he had just realized his powers.He decided that he would go exercise them…not on Lance, he wasn't that stupid, but on one of his targets.He made his way back to the Institute, pondering what he would do to the X-Man of his choice. 

Back at the mansion, everyone was dealing with the news about Rogue in a different way.Scott was brooding, Jean had gone to her room, Evan was trying to work out his frustrations through video games, Storm was in Rogue's room, talking to her, but Kurt was dealing with his emotions the best way he knew how…he was annoying Kitty.

"Give me my hairbrush!!!"Kitty was chasing the blue fuzz ball that had stolen her favorite brush…it was something to keep her mind off all that was going on…

"Ja, zat'll work," Kurt answered back, sarcastically as he bamfed again, bringing Kitty outside in pursuit.

"Kurt!!!I swear, if you, like, don't give me that brush right now, you are sooooo dead!!!!"She yelled as the elf bamfed onto a low branch of a tree.Neither noticed Taylor crouching in the bushes.

"Not a bad idea…"Taylor muttered, then he concentrated…

Kurt bamfed down from the tree and dropped the hairbrush on the ground.Without a look at Kitty, he walked towards Storm's small garden on the side of the mansion.

"Finally!!God Kurt can't you ever-Kurt?"Kitty watched Kurt, completely ignoring her, make his way to the pile of garden tools stacked against the house.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"She took a step towards him, staring in disbelief as he picked up a pair of sharp hedging sheers. 

"Kurt, come on.Like, stop it, it's totally not funny!"Kitty yelled, but she couldn't make herself move.

She watched in horror as Kurt opened the blades and slowly, slit each of his wrists, without flinching.

Taylor, seeing that he had accomplished what he set out to do, released the hold he had on the two.Kitty could move again and ran to Kurt.Kurt, his mind for the first time, recognizing the pain, howled in agony.

Kitty looked around for help, but no one was outside.She ripped some of her shirt off to hold against the two wounds, but she knew that that wouldn't be near enough.She decided to try to call the Professor telepathically.

"Professor!!!Professor!!"

"Kitty?Calm down, what's the matter?"

It's Kurt!!Hurry!!!… He's bleeding so much!"

****I know, I'm sorry that it took so long, but I've been a little busy.Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and keep R/RI'd like to get the total into the teens…though I am forever grateful for the 10 reviews I have, thanx y'all!!!!!

~Megan


	6. Will he be okay?

Hey~

Hey~

Sorry to everyone who wanted me to post sooner…I have no good excuses and I'm sorry…I just got caught up with other stories…Not a good excuse and I'm sorry…Any way, I _promise_ that I will update _much_ more often…school's out…(no more pencils no more books, no more teachers dirty looks =) ::or teachers giving me detention for pulling down a chair angrily…the bitca!Crazy old bat!Hiding the chalk so no one would write on the board…hmmm…I have an idea for a story…hehehe…) and while I do have exams, I'm lazy and don't actually study so I'll get this story updated much more often…enough of my rambling…people are going to stop reading these AN…as they have in my other stories, I'm sure…LoLNow on with the tale…

Disclaimer…read other chapters…other stories…basically anything on Fanfic.net and substitute whatever the topic of that fic is for X-Men…you'll get the idea…

As two teammates came to the rescue, time began to slow for Kitty…

She watched them rush over to Kurt, bend down and attempt to stop the bleeding.She watched Ororo take off the bandana she was wearing and wrap it around one of Kurt's wrists.She saw all of this as it was happening at regular speed, but her mind did not register it at normal speed.Everything slowed.It wasn't until she heard Wolverine yelling her name did she begin to fully comprehend what had happened.

"Kitty!…KITTY!"Wolverine growled as he tied a rag around Kurt's other wrist.

"Huh?"Kitty tried to shake herself out of her little world and come back to the real one.Only problem was, in the real world, Kurt was dying…fast.

"Move, half-pint!"Logan snarled angrily.His anger was not directed at Kitty, rather the situation, but still it shook her.She stumbled back, allowing Logan a clear path to the mansion.He sprinted there clutching Kurt's limp body to his chest, red stains on his shirt…

Ororo flew back to the mansion, following Wolverine, but Kitty simply stood there.She did not want to believe what had just happened.First Rogue, now Kurt…Neither would ever do something to hurt themselves…or so she thought…She slowly began the seemingly long walk to the front doors, stopping often to think, not caring how long it took…actually hoping to draw it out, because if she wasn't there, she couldn't get any news about Kurt, good or…bad.

Logan burst into the mansion and made a mad dash for the medical ward.There he was met by Professor Xavier and Jean, who were preparing the equipment in Kurt's new room.Logan ran over to the bed and, with a gentleness that seemed not of his nature, laid Kurt down softly onto the starch white sheets.He then stepped back and allowed the Professor and Jean to work on the elf.He listened to the Professor direct Jean to do things that he could not easily do, such as retrieving medical supplies, checking monitors on the other side of the room, getting more blood bags…

Finally, after forty-five minutes and two transfusions, Kurt was stable, his wounds bleeding minimally.The Professor sighed in relief after checking Kurt's now normal vitals.He looked from Logan to Jean, both with a look of relief on their faces, but Logan was mixed with something akin to…guilt?

"Jean, would you please inform the others of Kurt's condition?I told them that they were to wait in the rec room for new and I suspect they are all there."Jean turned to the Professor, nodded and, with one last glance at Kurt, hurried off to find the others.

The Professor quickly turned to Logan, both of the men with visages that reflected relief and guilt…remorse…

"Charles, we _have_ to tell them…"Logan let his voice trail off and his gaze settle on the blue boy who appeared to be sleeping, perfectly healthy…with the exception of his wrapped wrists.Charles nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but both were distracted by someone in the doorway.

"Tell us what?"Kitty asked.

~Hey

Sorry this is a little short…I'll try to make it longer next time, but I wanna give enough detail to each part of the story that if I try to cram it all into one chapter, it will be longer, but not as good and I would get sick of writing it so…the point of that little rambling was to say that I was gonna try for a longer chapter next time, but I think it got lost somewhere lolThankx to all who reviewed, it really means the world to me and is the perfect pick me up for a crappy day…please, keep reading and keep reviewing…yeah R/R =)

~Megan


	7. Confessions

I didn't forget about this one…I swear

I didn't forget about this one…I swear!Don't believe me?Yeah, if I was reading this, I wouldn't believe me either…I apologize, I didn't mean to let it go this long…but, I hope to continue it on a more regular and frequent basis=)Well, on with the tale…

Disclaimer:On my honor, I will try, to refrain from stealing any of the X-men evo. characters…but I can't promise anything ;-)

The adults in the room stood silent.Kitty stared hard from one to the other.

"Tell us what?"She repeated, more sternly this time.The Professor and Ororo looked at one another, exchanging unsure glances.

"Okay, you're like totally wigging me out here."Kitty, glanced at the figure sleeping in the bed, "What?Is it Kurt?He _is _going to be alright, right?"She asked frantically, a growing knot forming in her stomach.

"No, no, Kurt is going to be fine,"Ororo said calmly in an attempt to soothe the girl, "We just, uh…Charles," she looked towards the Professor for help.

"Ororo, they were able to handle Mystique, I think they can handle this," the Professor said slowly as Kitty looked between the two, bewildered.

"Well, would somebody, like, tell me what's going on?!"The Professor looked at her and replied, "Yes, Kitty, if you would, please go to the rec. room and tell the others to stay where they are.We will be with them shortly."

Kitty gave them a skeptical look, but did as she was asked, turning and made her way to the others.

True to their word, both the Professor and the weather witch were in the in the presence of 5 anxious teenagers.Everyone's eyes were fixed on the elders.A thick blanket of silence draped over the room and the adolescents shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We have a confession…We haven't been totally honest with you about the cause of recent events."Ororo began, but allowed the Professor to continue.

"After Rogue's incident, I, with the aid of Cerebro, discovered the presence of a new mutant in Bayville.In fact, he attends your school.His name is Taylor Suirt."

"I knew it!"Kitty exclaimed, drawing amused glances from the others, "Well, not in the sense of, like, _actually_ knowing, but I knew that that kid wasn't a run of the mill, average Joe!"

The others, ignoring Kitty's outburst, began asking the Professor questions, the two most popular of which were: "What is his power?" and "Why did you wait so long to tell us?!"

The Professor took their justified anger in stride and proceeded, after the bombard of questions ceased, to give his explanation.

"I am sorry that I waited so long to make you aware of this new danger.You proved your maturity in dealing with Mystique as your principal and I should have given you more credit than I did.I was wrong in attempting to keep this from you."The others, especially Scott, grew increasingly upset as the Professor's apology progress, but all contained their anger and comments, allowing the Professor to give a description of the mutant's powers.

The Professor took a deep breath and began, "The mutant's power is that he can take over your mind.He can rob a person of their free will, forcing them to do his bidding.The person has no control over their actions and, from what I have observed, has very little to no recollection of their actions while under Taylor's influence, if mental take over is total.In Kitty's case, I believe she was able to retain the memory of Kurt's actions because he either allowed her to, or he did not take over enough of her mind to block her memory.He has it within his power to kill…and as he actions indicate, he does not appear to mind exercising that power."

Taylor strolled down the street towards the house in which he and the other members of the BH resided, humming softly to himself, no song in particular.(AN…I just didn't feel like putting someone else in the disclaimer lol) As he turned the corner, he saw Toad and Pietro, standing, their figures half hidden behind a large group of tall bushes.

"Word," Taylor greeted them, continuously walking towards them.When he fully rounded the corner, he saw a person who, until then, had been hidden from Taylor's field of view by the bushes.

"Oh, I got a word for you," Lance growled, his voice dripping with anger, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Shit," Taylor muttered as he turned and sprinted in the complete opposite direction, not knowing, or caring, where he was going, Lance close behind.

'I may be too tired to control him, but I'm not too tired to run," Taylor thought as he glanced back at the gaining Lance, then tried to run faster, "Uh, maybe I should join the track team.' 

Hey~ 

Well…how'd you like it?Good, bad…I need to know!…Again, I'm sooooo sorry for the late update…if you want a full explanation of my reasons, just look at my other stories, I'm too tired to write one right now =)hey, it is almost 1am…=)I'm bored, so I write =)Noooooo that wasn't a plug at all =)so, read, review, let me know that people are still out there, reading my fic =) thanx to all who review!

~Megan

_ _


End file.
